medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy
See also: *Wikia:Licensing *Wikia:Wikia copyrights *Wikia:Help:Image copyright tags Text Contrary to popular belief, content in a wiki is copyrighted. However, all text is released under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0. See Wikia:Wikia copyrights for details. Since contributors are required to license their work under Creative Commons, it logically follows that they cannot submit any copyrighted work without appropriate permission from the copyright holder - they are legally incapable of licensing content to which they do not own the rights. Of course, if the copyright holder allows their material to be distributed under the Creative Commons, and has been properly attributed, then this is perfectly fine. Images What is OK *Your own images / screenshots. *Images from Wikipedia, but check the license with the criteria below *The 'Medal of Honor' logo and game covers, see 'Fair Use' below *Images are preferable under GDFL, Public Domain or Creative Commons licenses What isn't OK *Images from the Google or the general internet, they may not be copyrighted but it's best to be safe Make sure you always state the source (URL) of the image *The source URL must always be included, or the image will be deleted (Unless the image is your own and you state as such) Blocking *Uploading inappropriate images will result in a block *Multiple copyright violation will result in a warning, if ignored, a block may be issued Image Licenses When contributing images, make sure you license them properly: *'Unknown or None Selected' - If you do not know the copyright, don't contribute it - it will be deleted. *'Your own image' - Select I took this myself. Under this license, copyright is reserved for the uploader *'Got from Wikipedia, another Wikia or another Wikimedia project' - Please do not select this, select the same option as it was under at the source *'Copyrighted but you have permission' - Select the relevant option. You must state the owner of the copyright and details of the permission *'Public domain' - Uncopyrighted due to never being copyrighted or the copyright expiring (YOU MUST STATE WHY), it is hard to tell if an image is public domain, so unless you have specific proof, its probably best not to contribute these. But if you know for sure it is public domain, you may contribute it under this licence. If it is said to be the work of an employee of the US Federal Government, replace with . See wikipedia:Public domain and Template:PD/US Federal Goverment *'Creative Commons' - These images must be licensed as CC-BY-SA *'GDFL and Other Free Licenses' - These must be licensed as Other free. You must explicitly state which license. Fair Use Policy This is for images that are: *Copyrighted *Cannot be replaced with a non-copyrighted alternative (chances are there is no such alternative) *So necessary to the site that excluding them would have a detrimental impact upon the site This particularly applies for logos and game covers. To some extent this also applies to images from games, but these are covered by . The source URL and copyright owner MUST be stated. For the latter, at the bottom of a site is usually a line something like this: :© , Electronic Arts. All rights reserved It is this line that must be stated. See Fair Use @ Wikipedia Templates and Categories EA Copyright All images from games, whatever license, must also be tagged with : OK *Template:Permit ::Category:Permit images *Template:PD1 ::Category:PD1 Images *Template:PD/US Federal Goverment ::Category:PD USFG Images *Template:CC-BY-SA-1 ::Category:CC-BY-SA-1 *Template:Free ::Category:Free Images *Template:Fair ::Category:Fair Images Need Reviewing *Template:Self ::Category:Self Images *Template:Permission ::Category:Permitted images *Template:PD ::Category:PD Images :: *Template:None selected, Template:No license ::Category:Images needing review :: *Template:From Wikimedia ::Category:Wikimedia :: *Template:Fairuse ::Category:Fair Use Images :: *Template:CC-BY-SA ::Category:CC-BY-SA :: *Template:Other free ::Category:Other Free Images Naming pictures When uploading pictures, you don't really have to worry about picture names. The only guideline is that they name of the picture should be tangibly related to the picture's subject. For example, if you took a picture, do not upload it under a name like 0001.jpg, use something more descriptive. TV pictures Generally, you shouldn't take photos of the game on your TV. These tend to look horrible. Graphics settings When taking pictures, try to make sure that your graphic settings are high and/or at maximum. This makes screenshots look much better. If you can't up graphic settings without something really bad happening, like your computer exploding, then you can upload a picture with low graphic settings. However, it might be replaced by a picture with better graphics, so don't be angry if it is replaced. Cropping After you take a screenshot, you may want to crop the image so that only the thing you are focusing on is in the image. Personal Images Personal images are allowed, but are discouraged. Just remember than no pornographic nor inappropriate images should be uploaded. You'll get a nice ban if you do so. I